


USS Santa Barbara

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Psych, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Romance, Doubt, F/M, Gen, Gules, Humor, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Psych!Trek, Romulans, Run, There is Shassie, Well - Freeform, chase - Freeform, shawn is a tribble who wants love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Vick commands the USS Santa Barbara with First officer/security officer Lt Cmdr Carlton Lassiter of Vulcan and her CMO Burton "Gus" Guster making sure the crew are able to live another day. This story begins when Lt Cmdr Shawn Spencer comes to sick bay because of an accident in engineering.</p><p>Started: 8/10/2016.</p><p>Completed: . . . /. . ./2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shawn had a burned arm heading his way to Sick Bay. He had one wrist holding his arm up feeling it in agony. He was the chief engineer not the new ensign in the starship.  He was a genius by star fleet standards. A progeny, his father,Admiral Henry Spencer saw potential in Shawn to become a star fleet officer. A captain, no less. So to get himself out of the command track Shawn purposely failed the Kobyashi Maru. Well, actually, cheated. It depend on who you ask. If you asked his friend Gus, he would go on to talk about the theoretical chance of torpedos striking  down a opposing starship. Firing all torpedoes at once. And as punishment he was transferred to engineering.  Shawn was a grease monkey, his father knew that, his mother knew that, his best friend since childhood currently the chief medical officer knew that, and the stars may as well known it.

It was an accident that he got his arm burned.

Shawn walked into sick bay.

"Shawn," Came Burton Gus, Gus for short, from his desk standing up. "What did you do now?"

"It is no biggy," Shawn said. "I just had my arm leaned against one of the panels during a red alert."

Gus's eyes directed over toward Shawn's hand.

"Damn it, Shawn," Gus said. "Why did you have to be the one to enlist me into medicaid!" Gus walked around the table then came over to the cabinet attached to the wall. "Get onto a biobed. And you are going to need a complete physical." Shawn had a loud gasp. "You have been avoiding it for the past week. And you are not walking out while you are in need of help."

"You got me." Shawn said, with a sigh.

Shawn walked into the main sick bay room. He came over to a biobed considering what worse scenarios he could be in. He could have lost his entire arm if he had leaned his shoulder against it. Shawn had a photographic memory that he inherited from his mother, someone who was from Star Fleet internal affairs, someone who left the Spencer household and ended the marriage. For years Shawn resented his father believing it was he who ended the marriage. Shawn also considered what kind of Pineapple drinks he was going to order in the mess hall before returning to duty. And he was also considering how to tell Buzz, the navigator, that not everything was made in America.  Then Shawn looked over to see the first officer, technically head security officer, sitting on a biobed alongside him with his chest wrapped in gauze. His pointy ears were tempting to flick. His pointy eyebrows were so fluffy. His hair curly as hell.

"Hey Lassie-Face!" Shawn gleefully said, with a wide smile on his face.

"Spencer." Lassiter replied, with a growl.

Vulcans never did growl toward Shawn but it appeared that  Shawn was the only one exclusively able to make this one growl. Wait, he is a halfbreed. His father, a Ambassador, had married a human teacher and produced a child. Then, as all accounts went, they had a poly marriage because it turned out that Lassiter's mother was bisexual and had promised her girlfriend of five years to marry her when she finds the man they can both be with.  As it turned out the girlfriend would  become admiral, head of security, named Pavlona Chekov. Everyone knew about this unusual arrangement.  Shawn had gleefully ignored these news while in the academy studying engineering. Studying for the required warp core class. Actively understanding it. And being a greasemonkey was apparently in his future.

"What brought you here?" Shawn asked. "I didn't expect to see my favorite hot and sexy Vulcan here."

"None of your concern, Mr Spencer." Lassiter said.

"Awww," Shawn said. "Well, I am getting a complete physical after I get my burn treated."

"Just my luck." Lassiter said, briefly closing his eyes rather annoyed.

"So, was it bad?" Shawn asked.

"I am not at the liberty to reply, Mr Spencer." Lassiter said.

"You can tell me, Lassie." Shawn said. "I am your love interest."

"No, you are not."  Lassiter said.

"Well, then why did you Vulcan kiss me on the away mission?" Shawn asked.

"That I was a accidental hand swipe." Lassiter said.

"Then what about the pineapple you left at the doors of my quarters which I tripped over and sprained a leg?"

"Not me." Lassiter said.

"What about the baby Sehlat I found sitting at my doorstep that I gave away to the Andorian child who needed it more than I did?" Shawn asked.

"That was not me." Lassiter said.

"This has been a cute affair but if you are not going to admit to me then there is no crush  going on and it is not going to be funny. I am considering dating Jules." Shawn said. "At least she admits to sending me gifts and responds to my advances! Unlike someone I know who is the most terrible boyfriend in the world BY GETTING ME A WRIST BAND THAT TRACKED ME WHERE-EVER I WENT!"

"That was not my intention and not my gift. It was from Doctor Guster." Lassiter said.

"Liar." Shawn said.

"I do not lie." Lassiter said.

"You are half human, Lt Commander,"  The last part came out bitterly. "That should make an excuse for you."

"Mr Spencer, that does not give me the right to lie." Lassiter said.

"Oh, what about you calling me your _T'hy'la_ , was that a lie?" Shawn said, glaring back at him. "It is a serious conversation when it comes to soulmates. I am not kidding around with you. I can be patient but you are just giving me the cold shoulder." Shawn went onto the other biobed wincing as he did using his hand to prop himself up. "Maybe you should hook up with Nurse Marlowe. She is pretty bad-ass in the field."

"Nurse Malowe is a human and it is highly illogical I hook myself to her skin," Lassiter said. "Logically, that would harm her mentally and physically."

"I meant becoming an item." Shawn said.

"Illogical." Lassiter said.

"You say everything is illogical. Hey Gus, aren't you coming in?" Shawn leaned to the side with a wince.

The doors opened to let in Guster holding a device in one hand and a hand carrying a roll of gauze. Gus was whistling one of his usual tunes.  Honestly, he enjoyed his job. Helping others was a dream he had never expected to be his dream. It was thanks to Shawn that he found his life long ambition. But the problem was, Gus hardly found someone to spend his life with. Except with his best friend.  Lassiter did not reply as Gus used the dermal regenerator on Jim's skin aiming it at the seams of burn around his wrist. He didn't talk much doing his job followed by loosely wrapping the dry gauze around the wrist as Shawn winced closing his eyes briefly at each stroke. Guster rolled an eye making the distinctive, "Big baby." Shawn pretended that Lassiter was not on a biobed across from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Shassie fanfic inspired by a picture of Spirk and Shassie. And by brainstorming with fellow Pysch-O's. http://speedygal.tumblr.com/post/148584295230/psychtrek


	2. Chapter 2

 "Hey Shawn, how is the arm?" Buzz asked, sitting at the table Shawn was at in the rec room.

Shawn moved the chess piece forward.

"Doesn't hurt that much since  Gus treated it," Shawn said. "But I still ache in the heart."

"Break up?" Buzz asked.

Shawn sighed, leaning back.

"No," Shawn said. "Rejection."

"Poor you, getting rejected by your partner," Buzz said, moving his chess piece. "And here I am happily married. That sucks."

"Yeah." Shawn said, his head leaned on his hands on the table.

Buzz moved the chess piece forward.

"Sow what does this mean for you?" Buzz asked.

Shawn looked up toward Buzz.

"It means, honestly, I have to move on from Lassie and find someone else who will admit to liking me," Shawn said. "Like say, Gus." Buzz raised an eyebrow. "He has all ready admitted to liking me. Well, more than that after the hostage situation." Shawn had a small smile that appeared on his face. "All I want is someone to admit liking me in any capacity."

"I like you as a friend." Buzz said.

Shawn appeared to appreciate it lifting himself up.

"Thank you, Buzz." Shawn said, moving his chess piece forward.

"What about the scheduled shore leave you were going to have?" Buzz asked.

"The one I was supposed to share with Lassie?"Shawn said.

"Yes." Buzz said, moving his other chess piece forward.

Shawn shrugged.

"Cancelled. I am going to spend the day at a bar and have some new type of exotic pine apple drinks that are not on this ship. Or go to a beach and relax." Shawn lifted himself off his hands appearing to be in a brighter mood. He moved his next chess piece. He leaned back into the chair with his arms folded. "With sun screen and my beach wear. I'll see if I can drag Gus there!"

Buzz appeared to be pleased.

"The doctor does need to relax once in a while," Buzz said, moving his next piece. His two pieces eliminated Shawn's chess piece. "I don't know if you know but he did leave me a Russian Lamp at my door."

"That is the least of your worries," Shawn said, moving the next piece. "He is a nice guy at heart."

"He terrifies me." Buzz admitted, rubbing his chin looking down upon the board.

Shawn raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really, how?" Shawn said.

"The hypos. You can't be exactly sure what's in them. Could there be a Russian content? Could there be Mexican content? Could there be something that wasn't made in the United States of America inside the hypo?" Buzz reasoned. "I have a bad allergy to things made in the United States of Africa and off world. My parents informed me that after I had a bad reaction and was on a biobed for three days."

"Sheesh, that was a bad case for you." Shawn said, in pity.

Buzz moved the chess piece.

"Indeed," Buzz nodded. "Everything I am given was made in the USA."

"Which USA?" Shawn asked, moving his piece.

"America." Buzz said.

Shawn put his face on his arms as a dark cloud appeared above his head.

"You okay, buddy?" Buzz asked, leaning forward concerned.

". . . My skills in making a joke has obviously gone rusty from being around Lassie." Shawn said.

Buzz moved his chess piece forward.

"It's a good thing shore leave is tomorrow." Buzz said, leaning away from the table.  "Exploring space is hardly a place to sit back and relax in."

Shawn eyed the chessboard, paused, contemplating which moves to make.

"Sorry, Buzz," Shawn said. "But check mate."

Shawn made his move, capturing the queen and the king at the same time. Buzz froze where he sat staring at the chess board seeing what the thirty some year old man had done. Buzz appeared to be impressed leaning back into the chair with his arms folded. Apparently, Shawn had become rather excellent at chess by having several matches against Lassiter in his spare time. But now? That could quite possibly change having activities with Lassiter all together.

"Why are you not a chess competitor?" Buzz asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Shawn asked, in disbelief.

"No." Buzz said.

"I learned from the best, and besides, you were doing what  I did as a newbie. Besides, Lassie--" Shawn abruptly cut himself off. "Lassiter is the champion at chess."

"Oh." Buzz said.

There was a period of silence between them in the rather noisy room. Juliet was speaking with a a young yeoman who appeared to have the markings of a ensign.  She was in a red dress complete with the black v necked collar. The black boots that reached below the ankle went nicely with her attire. And most of all she had ear piercings unlike Juliet O'Hara. O'Hara had her hair nicely put. She was in a yellow dress with a black v necked collar, black long boots, and she had the Lieutenant symbol on her sleeves that reached below her wrists.

"Would you like a rematch?" Shawn asked. 

"Gladly." Buzz said. 

"How about 3-D chess?" Shawn offered.

"You are on!" Buzz said.

They reorganized the three layers of the chess board, quickly. Shawn chose the black side. Buzz chose the white side. Lassiter came in but when he saw the two were in the middle of playing chess. One could not spot if he was heartbroken, angry, or sad, or looked like he decided against what he was going to do. Regardless, Lassiter turned around and left the room. He did have some star fleet movies that he had been putting on the back burner to watch; most of them were about a man or a woman being the hero using different versions of phasers and guns to save the day namely being Star Fleet, a starship, a planet,and a city to name a few. Meditation would logically help him take his mind off today and onto more important tasks in hand.

Like, for example,going to perform physical exercise in the exercise deck.

Juliet noticed Lassiter's abrupt appearance, puzzled at first, then returned to the conversation she was in.


	3. Chapter 3

Gus was walking toward the transporter room with a bag that had medical supplies. He never knew if a random attack could happen on his watch but it has occurred to him at least a few times being in Star Fleet. Gus had his flirty smile on his face greeting the women coming past him. Today was a wonderful day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing on Earth, and Gus's crops have been watered.  And today was going to be the most relaxing three day shore leave.

"Hey Gus!" Shawn greeted Gus coming along to his side.

Gus screamed like a girl staggering back in a high pitch voice.

"Shawn!" Gus shouted.

"Gus!" Shawn shouted back, gleefully.

"Don't scare me like that!" He had a hold on the side of his chest. "You know how sudden pop ups do to me."

"You punch clowns in the face." Shawn said, with a straight face.

"No," Gus said, with a glare. "I have an active reflex to kick your ass."

"Oh," Shawn said. "Mine is to leave you in the dust. I will see you on Risa!"

Gus's face could have drained.

"Shawn!" Gus chased after Shawn. "The entire purpose of this planet is to sit back and relax, not attract danger."  He was now by Shawn's side. "You are a magnet for these things, and oh, you have an active penchant to attract women who need help!"

Shawn slapped Gus's backside.

"I will be fine, Gus!" Shawn said.

"You are Shawn Spencer," Gus said. "The Santa Barbara tends to drag you into 'not-quite-so-fine' scenarios."

"Ah don't be a poopy face. " Shawn said, with a dismissive wave.

"I am not a poopy face. And I have legitimate concerns for you."  Gus said, coming in front of Shawn. "Risa is a planet known for trouble. Remember what Captain Archer went through on his Santa Barbara? The logs say otherwise. So I am going down with you to make sure you don't get hurt."

"Gus,Gus,Gus," Shawn said. "When do I ever get hurt on shore leave?"

"I can count the many times you got cornered and needed outsider help." Gus said. "I don't need to list the times you get hurt."

"You are just going with me to make sure I do not get a concussion." Shawn said.

"Damn right." Gus said.

"Gus, I am fine." Shawn said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I got all the tears out last night and mulled over my weepy romantic side." Gus had his arms folded glaring at his friend. Shawn took his hand off Gus's shoulder. "I am perfectly sane for this planet."

Shawn had spent last night in bed thinking about life in general and his romantic life. He had been spending the better part of the first year on the USS Santa Barbara trying to woo the first officer, who in the beginning, initially returned these feelings. Shawn had been playful until the words "T'hy'la" slipped from the Vulcan's lips. Shawn made it his mission to find out what it meant. Shawn got his answer from Woody who went on to talk about other words in Vulcan that were more exotic and mentally dirty that was not meant to be said out loud. He had spent the better part of his life finding his sexuality, exploring it, and accepting it. Looking out for that man or woman who he could spend the rest of his life with. Gus was a likely candidate.  Because they could do anything. In fact it was Gus on how Shawn discovered that he also liked men.

Why did Shawn fall for Lassiter, anyway?

What was it about Lassiter that Shawn fell for, exactly?

Gus stepped aside.

"I will make sure you relax." Gus said. "Because I packed my own swimming suit and I know where a beach is!"

Gus opened his bag and displayed his swimming trunks.

"You are my best friend in the galaxy!" Shawn said.

"That's what friends are for." Gus said. "Besides dragging them into weird and trouble."

"And what about Jules?" Shawn asked.

"She will be joining us shortly." Gus said.

"I am glad that I am one of the four hundred twenty-nine people in a relationship with the first officer." Shawn said. Gus turned his head in the direction of the man. "I feel uplifted."

"Did something happen that I don't know?" Gus asked, concerned.

"He rejected me." Shawn said, in a low voice.

"Shawn, I. . ." Gus was unable to genuinely reply. "I told you shacking up with him was a bad idea."

"I should have listened to my conscience instead of the heart," Shawn said. Then he flashed a smile. "I am going to move on from him starting with you. Hanging out with friends always helps the soul or so I heard."

"Yes, it does." Gus said.

Shawn and Gus walked into the transporter room. Lassiter hardly believed in Shore Leave, if ever, he preferred not to go on it. He was always on duty. It was generally well known Lassiter was married to Star Fleet. Some even commented if he were to run Star Fleet Security it would be to the letter and efficient. Lassiter loved his duty and took it seriously, some of the nurses swooned over him. It was well known that Lassiter was a pansexual hybrid Vulcan among the crew members of the USS Santa Barbara. The pair were almost connected by the hip then walked onto the transporter pad. There was a engineering ensign at the transporter console. 

"Beam us down, Jognny." Shawn said.

"Shawn!" Gus elbow jabbed him.

"Ow." Shawn rubbed his shoulder looking over toward Gus. "You are not supposed to hurt me."

Jogn, a  Vulcan with a strange name, looked up with daggering eyebrows. It could have been Sogn or Suvorgn. But the story behind the name is more odd than it seems. Jogn is actually a rather interesting Vulcan because one, she is highly emotional with emotions, and two, he is unemotional when it comes to working alongside other Vulcans. It made Shawn wonder seeing the stark contrast with how Jogn greeted Lasstier by his rank and last name rather than  Mr Lassiter which was easier and not a mouthful. Jogn was apparently a formal speaking Vulcan female.

"Two to beam down." Jogn said.

Their surroundings changed in a blue haze.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Juliet strolled right into Lassiter's quarters. Lassiter was meditating in his quarters sitting in the middle of the room with several pads laid in front of him. Juliet, for being someone who was interested in plants and science, didn't major in science but she could tell that in front of Lassiter were types padds that had  gun powder ingredients. They were basics. She didn't double as a science officer on the _USS Santa Barbara_ , she never did. There was Science Office Abigail Lytar,an Andorian, from the planet Andoria. Lytar handled the science duties thoroughly.

"Mr Lassiter." Juliet said.

"Greetings, Miss O'hara." Lassiter said.

"You dumped Shawn." Juliet said.

"It was only logical." Lassiter said.

O'hara slid the padds to the side using her boot.

"You nearly got yourself killed by a Romulan infiltrator," Juliet said. "And you have not told Shawn about it. Haven't you?"

"Before the attack began, my mind was on shore leave and Mr Spencer." Lassiter said.

"What did you see when you were possibly on the verge of dying? You were in the middle of the hall, bleeding, with a dead Romulan across from you. I find it hard to believe that frightened you. You are lucky two ensigns came down the hall. What scared you so much that you decided to break things off?" Juliet asked, stepping back folding her arms. "I had to comfort Shawn in his quarters last night. I know I just met him a few months ago but it feels like I have known him all my life. Shawn is better today than he was . . ."

"It is to be expected when things will not work out." Lassiter said.

"That's a load of bull and you know that!"  Juliet snapped back at Lassiter with her voice raised. She paced back and forth with her hands on the sides of her hips. "My brother would be thirty-three this year." Lassiter opened his right eye. "My other brother. The one I never talk about. The reason why you never heard of any O'hara's in star fleet is because I changed my last name." His left eye opened. "My birth name is Juliet Kirk."

"What does the _Farragut_ have to do with this conversation?" Lassiter asked.

"Stand up." Juliet said.

Lassiter reluctantly stood up.

"Will you explain?" Lassiter asked.

"I will." Juliet said, taking her hands off her hips. "But you must listen, carefully."

"That can be provided." Lassiter said, his hands locked behind his back.

"My brother was James T. Kirk. He inspired me to join Star Fleet. My father, George, was . . . Not the same man he was after that." She cleared her throat. "I read his logs, and I got to know what he was like serving on the _USS Farragut._ I never fully got to appreciate Jim because he was always there. Always. He made people better than they were before in shape and courage. I thought I would get to see him go off commanding the _USS Santa Barbara_. Back then it was under Captain Pike." Her voice was shaky. "One day, we all lose Shawn and you will have nothing to remember him by. No more good memories. Nothing of value or serving with him under a different light. I would had a unusual relationship with my brother . . ." She briefly closed her eyes with a sigh. "Jim was killed by a allegedly gassy sapient cloud who didn't give him a chance to say goodbye."

"I took account for Mr Spencer's well being and decided it was not worth it."  Lassiter said.

"You are a Vulcan," Juliet said. "You are hard to kill . . . If you haven't noticed."

Lassiter walked away, with a sigh, but stoic face.

"When I cannot be on my guard I am vulnerable, Miss O'hara." Lassiter said.

Juliet walked forward.

"This is the USS Santa Barbara," Juliet said. "You are always alert. We rarely get attacks on this ship. This ship is not a Klingon vessel where we have to kill others to get up the ranks." She gestured in the air. "I saw you leave the rec room last night. What was that about?"

"I had reconsidered." Lassiter said.

"You were going to apologize." Juliet said.

"Negative." Lassiter said. "I reconsidered going into a highly touchy environment."

"You still care about Shawn." Juliet said.

"Off the record: as a colleague would care. I am giving him the space he needs." Lassiter said.

"If I weren't so mad at you, I would be hugging you." Juliet said.

"I rather you not." Lassiter said.

"I am going to Risa," Juliet said. "I will see you after Shore Leave is over."

O'hara left Lassiter's quarters and the doors wooshed close behind her leaving Lassiter utter alone. Lassiter returned to his meditation and his padd that held critical but irrelevant phaser assembling instructions. He sat down onto his meditation mat then picked up one of his pads and resumed reading. Lassiter was mentally calculating how long it would take to make a home made phaser to hide in his quarters to go along with all the seven phasers hidden around underneath many of his furniture and in plain view decorations.


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn dipped into the pool where his friend Gus was relaxing with Juliet. He could feel the warmth around his body. The cool air rising around him. A smile slipped onto the man's face. His muscles relaxed. Juliet and Gus sitting alongside each other happy to be in the others presence. Shawn had his arms on the side of the edge with a sigh. A rather relaxed, happy sigh. But oddly, he felt a pain in his chest. The kind that someone would feel when someone they care about is not with them. Missing them, really. Sure, Shawn felt happy to be relaxing with his best friend but he felt like it should be shared with someone else.

Shawn looked over to see that Gus and Juliet were cuddling. Gus had one arm wrapped around Juliet's shoulder. What was it that drew him and Lassiter together? It was Juliet who matched them together. Shawn had been serving on the _Santa Barbara_ for a little over eleven years with Gus. Lassiter came before Juliet. The first officer and chief security officer were promoted then reassigned to the _USS San Francisco_ after the death of Yeoman Trudy Monk. It had been three months since they started dating. Shawn could recall the nights they spent watching 21st century buddy cop movies in Lassiter's quarters when off duty snuggled together. His back certainly found itself at home. The steady beat of water against his skin. Shawn closed his eyes. What was it that Shawn found attractive? Was it the way that Lassiter had his belief that everyone needed to be protected? Was it the way that he had different ways of showing he cared? Was it how the little shows of emotion that were positive that Lassiter would show because of Shawn? The previous helmsmen was lost because one, she had fallen for a Romulan and ditched ship after nearly risking the lives of four hundred thirty personnel.

_"I would take a phaser blast for you." Lassiter said, one time, drunk as hell._

_Shawn rolled an eye._

_"Carlton," Shawn said. "You would take a blast for_ literally anyone."

The sands of Risa was just the right temperature. Just right. There were various forms that the inhabitants of Risa could give pleasure let it be toys, their hands, and simple to use devices.

"Shawn?" Gus asked. "Are you all right?"

Shawn shook his head then looked over toward the couple.

"I am fine." Shawn said.

"You do not look fine." Juliet said. "You are missing him."

Shawn had a expression of disbelief.

"For the guy who crushed my heart?" Shawn asked. "No way!"

"To be fair," Juliet said. "Lassiter felt he was sparing you of what he could later do. At least that's what I think from our last conversation."

"Eh, what could be worse?" Shawn grumbled.

"Kolinahr." Juliet said. Gus and Shawn shared, "What?" with raised eyebrows. "It means frying your emotions away."

"That is insane," Shawn said. "Lassiter wouldn't do that!"

"I don't know Shawn. . ." Juliet said. "One moment he acts like he still has feelings for you and then the next minute he acts like he does not."

"He has been unpredictable lately." Gus said.

"Hey!" Shawn said. "I am the one who has to be unpredictable. Not Lassie."

"This isn't a cartoon where everyone has their roles and does not change." Gus said.

"But Lassie is different," Shawn said. "Any minor detail that is changed about him is greatly concerning. I mean, dating me  . . . Lassie was still Lassie." Shawn gestured into the air with a roll using his two fingers. "And Gus, perhaps you are right, too much change for a Vulcan could be nerve wrecking." He stopped himself. "Like dating a human. Me? Being the person who makes the most changes for them? Sheesh."

"You are a five foot long kitten," Gus said. "You bent the German shepherd beyond repair."

"So you are saying he is going to reeducate himself to be himself again by possibly getting rid of his emotions after this shore leave is over?" Shawn asked, his eyes wide

"No!" Gus said. "That is not what I am saying." He turned his head toward Juliet. "Help?"

"What he means,Shawn," Juliet said. "Is that Lassiter needs to recuperate. Both of you need to recuperate."

"I guess I do." Shawn said.

"Yes, you do need a break before thinking about Lassiter," Gus said. "And pamper yourself."

"You are right, Gus, Juliet," Shawn said. "I will start by getting a massage after this and oh, perhaps go swimming with a bunch of hot attractive men!"

Gus looked over in the direction Shawn's attention had become apparently fixated on.

"That's a bunch of Orions."  Gus said.

The five Orions waved back at Shawn.

"They look quite attractive, don't you think, Juliet?" Shawn asked.

"Everyone looks attractive in green." Juliet said.

"Would you want me to dress up in a green costume on our first anniversary?" Gus asked.

"Gus, no!" Juliet said, in horror.

"Gus, yes!" Shawn and Gus sat in unison.

Juliet pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why do I bother." Juliet said.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two days into Shore Leave on Risa. Shawn,Gus, and Juliet were heading down a pathway that was almost abandoned coming to a restaurant. Juliet had the straps to a backpack around her shoulders. Shawn was whistling merrily. Shawn appeared to be exuberant. Gus was holding Juliet's hand appearing to be happy. They hadn't been talking about Lassiter in the past two days. But  Juliet could tell that Shore Leave just wasn't right for Shawn. Shawn took a turn to the left at the nearby corner vanishing from their sight.

"Shawn, don't get undressed right outside the restaurant!" Gus said.

"Why of course--!" Shawn replied, followed by a abrupt scream.

Gus speeded after the sound of Shawn's scream with Juliet close behind him. Gus came to a stop at the corner of the street corner. In Shawn's place were two armed Romulans who had their phasers down Shawn, however, was in the arm of a well muscular  Romulan in the back appearing to be unconscious and there was a burn on the left hand part of his chest that had gone through the short sleeved shirt. Gus's eyes widened seeing his friend in the arms of a Romulan. Juliet reached her hand for her phaser set along her waist band, which, unsurprisingly, she did not have. Juliet mentally cursed to herself for not being armed. Lassiter was going to call her out on it for not being prepared enough for a scenario like this. Before she knew it, Gus was sent flying at the Romulans with shouting, "SHAWN!" They were vanishing while in the middle of being beamed.

In a brilliant flash of blue, the group vanished leaving a horrified Juliet.

"No." Juliet said, then she took her communicator out. "O'Hara to Santa Barbara. O'hara to Santa Barbara."

"Santa Barbara here." Woody's voice came clear over the communicator.

"Is the captain still on?" Juliet asked.

"Captain Vick is preparing for her lovely trip with a friend of hers planetside, but sure, she can take a message." Woody said.

"Shawn has been abducted with Gus." Juliet said. "By a group of armed Romulans."


	7. Chapter 7

When Shawn's eyes opened, he was able to see Gus in a light colored scenery. The red color was gentle and fuzzy. So it was just a dream. Being caught off guard by a group of muscular, hot,and very attractive looking Romulans who were well armed. Armed with phasers. He could feel a throbbing headache coming from the side of his head. His left shoulder was stinging.  Gus appeared to be concerned. Okay, maybe it was not a random dream he had. This really happened to Shawn.

"Shawn, Shawn!" Gus patted the side of Shawn's face. "Are you with me?"

"Shoulder hurt," Shawn said. "You honestly don't believe I would leave you hanging like that?"

Gus sighed, in relief.

"No," Gus said, taking his hands off the side of Shawn's face. "But I am scared of that day coming."

Shawn had a slow laugh.

"Not like we are going to die in our early thirties." Shawn said. "You know we would end up as two old men with connecting pools in our backyards and be the two old awesome uncles." Shawn noticed he was leaned against the wall. There was a forcefield from across. "Why do you think some Romulans abducted us?"

"You are the best engineer in the galaxy, Shawn!" Gus said.

"Besides that." Shawn said.

"There is no other characteristic someone would abduct you." Gus said.

"What about yourself?"  Shawn asked.

Gus gave Shawn the glare.

"Someone had to make sure you get medical attention." Gus said, Shawn looked over to see Gus hand one hand applied against his left shoulder using his palm. Gus's left shirt sleeve was torn and apparently pressed against the injury.  "Which is more common than anyone else on the ship thinks."  Gus placed one of Shawn's hands onto the injury laid on his shoulder then stood back up. He paced back and forth, his hands behind his back military style, walking alongside the phaser field. "Now, why would someone take you instead of some other respected engineer who doesn't have a father for a admiral?"

"So you think I was targeted because my father is a big brass?" Shawn asked.

"It is logical." Gus said.

"No, it's not quite logical," Shawn said. "My dad can't step foot on a starship. He is a vice admiral."

Gus sighed.

"What else did you do that I am not aware of for the past eleven years?" Gus asked.

Shawn paused.

"Being an engineer, nothing asides to that," Shawn said. "And being the most bi-est man on the ship."

Gus rolled an eye.

"Did you overhear a Romulan conversation or see something shady?" Gus asked.

Shawn looked back.

"Thinking." Shawn said. He rewinded the scene in his head, with photographic memory, to see what he had seen. He saw the disguised Romulans in the background behind the five Orions. The Romulans in the store trying on clothes when he was looking for shore leave attire.  He saw the Romulans in the bar, conversing,  dressed up terribly. "They have a terrible sense of fashion. 21st century clothes does not go well with them."

"Focus, Shawn."  Gus said, with a glare.

"I am going." Shawn said.

Shawn went further in his memory. He would need  Woody to do the translating. He saw their eyes landing on him and Gus in the memory then back making suggestive motions with their hands. He felt his stomach twist. In the passing memory he saw they had left in a large group. Their eyebrows were not slanted but their ears were pointy an they were wearing wigs.  It seemed that Romulans favored the bowl hair cut much like Vulcans did. So that was a part which has yet to change in Romulan and Vulcan civilization. Why did they want them? He opened his eyes to see his worried friend. Gus had his hands placed on both sides of his hips staring down Shawn. For some reason, Shawn felt like a little kid in front of those glaring eyebrows. Probably because of what he knew.

"What is it, Shawn?" Gus asked.

"I think they are going to hunt us like animals." Shawn said. "They are not ordinary Romulans."

"My god," Gus said. "Romulans with a hobby to hunt down living beings in a forest?"

"I didn't say that."

"But it always happens this way when it comes to hunting," Gus rubbed his bald head. "It happens in the movies."

"Maybe they will start the hunt on a mountain." Shawn said.

"There is a low chance that can happen," Gus said. "You know, unless they grew up on mountains, finding the prey will be hard. And it makes it easier for their victims to escape."  He was aggressively pacing back and forth. "Well, it seems they are experienced to know they have to injure their prey first."

Gus was scared, and the only times he was detached from his feelings was when it came to lives.  Gus stopped in the middle of the room looking over toward Shawn. He didn't look afraid. He wore his usual serious, calm demeanor. Which, in many cases, came in handy for the doctor to be out in the field. Gus didn't  wear this face when he was a kid. He adored helping others and that lead to him helping out Shawn for a majority of his childhood. A feeling sunk down Shawn coming from the brain. A look of horror hit his face.

"I am their prey," Shawn said. "And--shit, you followed me here and could be held captive until the game is over! They could execute you."

Gus shook his index finger.

"Nah uh." Gus said. "No way you are leaving without me. Not a chance. Over my dead body."

"This a life and death situation." Shawn said.

"Been in these more times than I can count since being assigned here." Gus said. "My previous assignment was a planet side colony."

"I told you Santa Barbara would be a good way to find someone to spend the rest of your life with." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you told me that with the planet colony." Gus said

"At least you helped." Shawn said.

"They all died!" Gus said.

"It's the thought that counts." Shawn said.

Gus eyed at Shawn, trying to determine if he was being sincere.

"Juliet doesn't know about the colony." Gus said. "Did you tell him about Tarsus IV?"

Shawn frowned.

"Why would I do that?" Shawn asked. "I was about to tell him but then he gave me the cold shoulder."

Gus looked down sadly toward Gus.

"I think he is afraid of out living you." Gus said.

Shawn looked up,applying pressure to the injury.

"Me?" Shawn said, fallbergasted. "Him out lov--living me?"

"You work in engineering," Gus said. "And you are human."

"So is he!" Shawn said.

"Pure human, Shawn." Gus said.

"I get that," Shawn said. "We didn't talk about it. . . Maybe we should have talked about that." He cleared his throat. "Just because I led the Tarsus Eleven doesn't mean I have to tell everyone about it. I mean, I expected Jim to be here . . . He was the one who brought the band together and. . ." Gus came to his side. "Got us out of being executed."

"I told Juliet." Gus said.

"How could you?" Shawn asked, sounding hurt.

"We are in a deep, committed relationship." Gus said.

"Did you mention my name?" Shawn said.

"No." Gus said.

Shawn was relieved.

"Good."  Shawn said.

There was silence between the two men.

"Jim was a great man." Gus finally said. "He should be here instead of us."

"Yes, that he should," Shawn said. "He would have made a great captain," He briefly closed his eyes. "I miss him. You know?" He looked over toward his friend. "I miss getting the messages from him on the anniversary that we were rescued. Sometimes I make messages for him and they go un-answered. I still make them."

"Shawn, I thought you stopped." Gus said.

"I didn't," Shawn said. "I was told it helps."

Gus smiled.

"It does help for people like us." Gus said. "Sometimes I wonder what Jim would have reacted to learn that you nearly succeeded swooning over a Vulcan." Shawn laughed.  "I think he would have been impressed and asked how you did it."

"True." Shawn said. "It is a shame he never got to command the Santa Barbara."

"You know Mr Lassiter wouldn't have stood a chance with Mr I-flirt-with-everyone." Gus said.

Shawn laughed.

"That is true," Shawn said. "Juliet and Jim would have gotten along."

"Juliet and Jim would have made a nice team." Gus said. "Have you cried for Jim?"

"I cried my share after hearing his passing." Shawn said. "I bet the captain is desperately searching for us." He looked over toward Gus. "You, the chief medical officer, and me the lieutenant commander chief engineer officer. . ."

"Shawn, not to be a downer," Gus said. "But we can teach a thing or two to the Romulans."

"How is that a downer?" Shawn said.

"Romulans can cloak themselves, Star Fleet cannot cloak their vessels." Gus said.

"Oh." Shawn said. "How long have I been out?"

"Four hours, tops." Gus said. "I haven't been able to understand a word they said. Left my universal translator at my quarters." He looked over toward the phaser barrier. "Their language is quite unique. I mean, it is similar to a string of Vulcan I heard.  But, together, we can out run them."

"Gus, you should be concerned with your life." Shawn said.

"Together or not at all." Gus said. "You are my best friend. I can't leave my best friend behind to die."

Shawn had a pained smile.


	8. Chapter 8

There were five words let alone two, that could, get under a persons skin.

Fortunately, S'Chn T'Gai Carl'ton Lassiter of Vulcan had his words tailored made.

"Mr Spencer has been kidnapped." Captain Vick informed the security officers.

Part of him wanted to laugh. Shawn Spencer couldn't just be kidnapped. Let alone abducted,he was the kind of person who couldn't be taken seriously when it came to something not related to engineering. Or warp cores, or dilithium crystals,or wires or panels. He was a fish out of  water. What kind of people would want with a engineer? His mind start to go flying at the ideas. There were Orion Traders who were not faintly interested in humans, there were Klingons interested on conquering and retaining their honor,  there were Andorians who preferred to deal in psi capability servants (sometimes humans were their ideal partners), there were other species that regarded humans as inferior and were quite rude, and there were space pirates.

"As captain of this vessel," Vick said. "I am hereby beginning a investigation into this kidnapping." One of his right hand lieutenants cleared their throats. "Lieutenant Commander  Lassiter will be leading the investigation with Lieutenant Jonathan Richards, Ensign Ryanie Lockheart, Lieutenant Bob Redford,Lieutenant Jacob Haunter, Ensign May Bell,and Rick Van Wrinkle."  She paced past the group with her hands locked behind her back. "Mister Lassiter, your group will be dispatched to Risa to begin your investigation immediately. Retrace Mister Spencer's activities and question everyone who saw him."

Lassiter was referred to as 'Carlton Lassiter' in English and was spelled that way with his permission.


End file.
